


Wedding Dress

by haru_ran



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Comedy, Crossdressing, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran
Summary: When something small turns into something serious once HeeChul has a finger in the pie. Or the entire hand.





	Wedding Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this photoshopped picture JaeJoong posted on his IG ~~and deleted afterwards~~ of him in a wedding dress and a conversation about it with LeeBbeunee33 on twitter back in 2017.

JaeJoong contemplated whether to hang up on the persistent laughing on the other line or to just ignore it by drinking another bottle of beer. He held the phone at arms' length from his ear.

“Are you done laughing?” he inquired, the pout on his lips absolutely evident in his voice.

_“Sorry, sorry. But really. What drug were you on when you reposted that picture?”_ came a snickered reply and JaeJoong really wondered why he had even accepted HeeChul's call in the first place.

“I was not on any drugs,” he defended himself.

_“Then you without doubt were drunk.”_

“Certainly not. I don't get drunk after one beer,” JaeJoong huffed and dropped back against his sofa. “Is it so hard to believe I might have liked the picture?”

There was a pause. _“You definitely must be drunk.”_

“Am not.”

_“Okay, as your hyung I must take some responsibility. Can't let you get drunk on your own. God knows what else you're doing when you're at it,”_ HeeChul announced and before JaeJoong could even mutter a reply, the line went dead. JaeJoong sighed heavily. Maybe he should've taken one of the photoshopped pictures of him and YunHo after all, instead of triggering this mess out of amusement.

Half an hour later HeeChul sat with JaeJoong on the sofa and drank away his frustration. A bottle of red wine was already halfway emptied, accompanying two empty bottles of beer.

HeeChul snickerd, “Reposting a picture of you in a wedding dress. You're really somehting. I thought you don't like it when they feminise you like that?”

JaeJoong pondered about that for a while although the red wine wasn't helping at all in keeping his thoughts straight. “I don't,” he muttered slowly, the slur already evident in his voice but he surely didn't want to admit that to HeeChul. The other just raised his eyebrow and took another sip. “I just. I don't know. I kind of liked it.”

HeeChul eyed JaeJoong intently, his cheeks already a bit flushed with the consumed alcohol and JaeJoong fidgeted under the scrutinizing gaze. “Oh. Oh!” the older suddenly announced and straightened in his seat with widened eyes. “So it is about _that_!” he exclaimed with a pretty heavy tongue and JaeJoong flushed beet red.

“It is not,” JaeJoong slurred to defend himself and crossed his arms over his chest.

“It totally is,” HeeChul chimed very amused and giggled whilst pouring himself another glass.

“Is not,” JaeJoong all but whined and pouted after emptying his glass. HeeChul refilled it immediately afterwards.

“Oh yes, it is,” HeeChul snickered and almost spilled his wine in his enjoyment. The teasing lasted for another thirty minutes, with JaeJoong drowning his embarrassment in his drink and HeeChul's amusement reaching higher levels at the same amount of consumed wine. By this time two and a half bottles of red wine had been emptied, leaving them far too drunk to think straight.

“Ya know what would be fun?” HeeChul slurred, giggling when he rolled his head to the side to look at his befuddled friend.

“What?” JaeJoong hiccuped and gazed forlorn at his drinking companion. His eyelids had drooped and his face flushed with the consumed alcohol. He probably would have a bad hangover the next day.

“Ya should try it,” the older announced with a sloppy grin and JaeJoong could do nothing but blink.

He blinked some more. “Huh?”

“The wedding dress,” HeeChul elaborated and the two stared at one another for five minutes.

“Heh,” JaeJoong snorted and convulsed into a set of giggles. HeeChul joined in and whilst giggling they emptied their glasses once more. JaeJoong stared with an amused grin at the bottom of his empty glass. “Yeah,” he slurred and it didn't last another minute when both staggered out of JaeJoong's apartment onto the streets, only after emptying the third bottle of course.

*

In the late evening three saleswomen were preparing their shop for closure of the day. One was arranging the tried on dresses back to where they belonged, another brushed the veil straight. The owner was contemplating to count their sales as in the last five minutes before store closure no one would enter anyway.

At least so they had thought. One by one their heads turned at the chime of their opened door and one by one they turned pale before flushing beet red with their mouths falling open.

“Is that-”

“Yes, that is-”

“Good evenin' ladies,” HeeChul slurred with a silly grin when he staggered into the bridal's shop.

“Is he-”

“Sounds like it.”

The owner was the first to recover her composure. “G-good evening, HeeChul-ssi,” she stuttered and all but sought help from her employees with desperate eyes who still stood at a corner and watched.

“Oh my god.”

“What?”

“Look who's with him.”

By the time they registered HeeChul's companion, they couldn't decide whether to faint or to just hyperventilate. JaeJoong didn't regard them with his attention except a curt wave of his hand when his glazed eyes were brushing over the set of wedding dresses before him.

“I, uhm, is there anything we can do for you and, uh, JaeJoong-ssi?” the owner asked nervously with a high note to her voice and by then her employees had rushed to her side. They still could do nothing but gape at their late guests.

HeeChul snickered softly. “I guess. We'll just take a look around.”

The three women blinked in confusion. “Uhm, but HeeChul-ssi. We don't have groom's wear,” one interjected baffled, another adding meekly, “There're only wedding dresses.”

HeeChul only grinned at them when he turned to JaeJoong who had already wandered through a line of dresses. The three saleswomen only gaped after HeeChul before one rushed to the door and locked it and another pulled the curtains on the windows. They really didn't need anyone stumbling into what they thought could be an interesting outcome.

The three stared wondering at HeeChul and JaeJoong for good ten minutes, resisting the urge to videotape the weird scene that had enfolded before them.

“Ya should try this one,” HeeChul slurred and handed JaeJoong a bouffant wedding dress coloured in soft cream with glittery decorations.

JaeJoong regarded it with a raised eyebrow. “I'm not drunk enough to put that thing on. Do I look like I want to be a marshmallow?”

HeeChul pouted. “Fine.” He pulled out two small bottles of sprinkling wine from his bag. By the sound one could tell there were more than two bottles inside the bag. “Then ya must try this one. Don't ya think it's pretty?” he announced and got hold of another one before he sipped on his bottle.

JaeJoong took a sip as well before he raked his eyes over the white piece of garment. “Too white,” was all he commented.

“Aren't ya picky,” HeeChul remarked, slurring, and put the dress back.

“Am not,” JaeJoong only retorted and watched through the dresses himself. He hummed a soft tune to himself whilst going through the racks. Singing softly JaeJoong emerged into his own little world whilst brushing carefully with his fingers over the wedding dresses, “Wedding dress, wedding dress kimi wa shiroi hane no angel.”

“Hah! I knew it's about that!” HeeChul exclaimed and dropped giggling onto a soft cushioned seat right in front of the dressing booth.

“Shut up,” JaeJoong slurred and resumed his humming whilst raking his eyes further over the pretty dresses.

“Oh my god. Ya really need to try this one!”

JaeJoong turned at the exclamation and, really, he had to admit that the dress HeeChul was pointing at was a wonderful one. He cocked his head, eyes raking over the ivory silk enfolded before his eyes on a display dummy. He gently fingered the lace gracing the sleeves and was smitten the most with the low-cut back.

“Seriously, we should just buy the whooooole store,” HeeChul mumbled in his befuddlement and didn't really register JaeJoong's fascination with the mermaid shaped dress.

“Don't be ridiculous,” JaeJoong mumbled back and blindly handed HeeChul his already emptied bottle of sparkling wine. The older blinked at it confused albeit reaching for the bottle. He grinned brightly though when JaeJoong actually asked the saleswomen to fetch him the dress from the dummy.

Sheepishly the three women returned to their former seat when HeeChul and JaeJoong vanished into the dressing booth together with the wedding dress.

“You don't really think he will put it on, do you?”

“Well, we can only wait and see, right?”

“Oh come on. Why would he? I mean he's-” Two were eyeing the third with a raised eyebrow.

“He is drunk and, if you remember, reposted that picture of him in a wedding dress?”

“And even more so, HeeChul-ssi is part of this as well.” They sighed in unison at the event. Of course the two dorks would do that when they were drunk.

“The fuck, Hee. Watch out with my skin!” The three women blinked and eyed each other. This seemed to get more entertaining from second to second.

“What's ya problem? I didn' even touch it with the zip!?” By now the three women tried to suppress their laughter. Another set of bickering reached their ears until HeeChul was forcefully shoved out of the booth and huffed in annoyance when he sat back onto his seat and fetched another bottle of sprinkling wine. It took five minutes before HeeChul rose again.

“Well, come out. You've been all dressed up in there for like eternity,” the older huffed and really, the three saleswomen were just as curious as he seemed to be.

It didn't last any longer for JaeJoong to reveal himself. HeeChul's mouth fell open immediately, and the three watchers had a hard time to not faint. HeeChul only whistled at JaeJoong's stunning appearance and the latter slapped his arm with a deep crimson on his cheeks.

“You're an idiot,” he simply mumbled and halted in his every move when he caught sight of himself in a full length mirror. He turned left and right to get a good glimpse of himself in the silky dress curiously fitting so perfectly to his body. He really liked the low-cut back that embraced his treasured TVXQ Soul tattoo just perfectly. And the lace of his sleeves that as well run along over his shoulders down to the button-facing tickled his skin. He turned around to fully face himself in the mirror all the while humming softly to himself.

“Ah ah shiawase ni naro u yo ah ah itsumade mo futari ah ah will you marry me?” he sang gently whilst palming the surface of the mirror reflecting himself. A pout came across his lips when the song playing in his mind seized to a stop. “Why won't he marry me?” he slurred in his befuddlement and, to his luck, only HeeChul caught his words.

“Well, did ya ask him?” the older remarked with a heavy tongue himself and upon JaeJoong turning around to him, took a picture with his phone.

JaeJoong furrowed his eyebrows. “No,” he muttered and frowned. “What are you doing?”

HeeChul snickered. “Sending him the picture.”

JaeJoong gasped. “You wouldn't dare!”

“Too late!” HeeChul laughed like a lunatic and ran circles when JaeJoong chased very ungracefully after him in his silky dress. They totally had forgotten about the saleswomen witnessing every second of their actions.

“They seriously lost their minds.” They were really too stunned at the craziness enfolded before them to actually think about to maybe ban the moment on pictures or videos. Really, if the media or other fans were to witness _that_ then neither of them would ever able to go out normally again.

“Oh, look who's calling!” HeeChul announced and answered the incoming call. “YunHo-yah~” he cheered and marvelled in JaeJoong holding his breath and puffing his cheeks in frustration.

_“Hee, what is the meaning of this picture?”_

“Just sending ya a hint, that's all,” HeeChul snickered and couldn't stop his giggling. If he could see through his phone, he probably would have YunHo furrowing his eyebrows at him in confusion.

_“What on earth. Where are you?”_

“Obviously in a bridal's store, duh.”

_“The fuck. Are you out of your mind?”_

“Am not.” HeeChul positively pouted at his phone all the while JaeJoong just glared at him. He looked very intimidating in his wedding dress. Not.

_“Are you drunk?”_

HeeChul blinked at the question and curtly replied, “Me? Drunk? Nooooooo.”

A sigh resounded through the speaker. _“Where's the shop?”_

“Er, I dunno.” HeeChul halfway turned from his phone to the saleswomen. “Where exactly is this shop?”

“ _SangMi's Bridals_ in Myeong-dong,” the three declared in unison. Clearing her throat the owner meekly added, “It's a little off the busier streets but close to the subway station.”

“Ya heard that?” HeeChul inquired and furrowed his eyebrows at the persitent _toot-toot_ from the other line. “YunHo?” When he didn't get any reply he hung up and turned to JaeJoong, “Guess who's picking ya up?”

JaeJoong didn't pay him any attention. He was crouched over HeeChul's bag and drowned one small bottle of sparkling wine after the other.

“The fuck. Leave something for me,” HeeChul declared whilst storming over and grabbed a few bottles himself. The saleswomen only watched on, too stunned to actually react to anything of the scene in front of them.

*

When thrity minutes had passed, JaeJoong and HeeChul were so drunk that they didn't register anything around them anymore. JaeJoong was dancing in his dress around all the while singing _Wedding Dress_ whilst HeeChul was busying himself with trying on a nice set of veil.

“What shall we do?”

“How am I supposed to know? It's not like they paid attention to any of our words.”

“Seriously. Can't I just videotape them?”

“No!” The curt decline followed in unison and let one of the three saleswomen pout.

“But it's so funny!”

“Seriously, don't even think about it,” the owner scolded with a raised finger and halted when a knocking resounded at the closed door. All three of them gulped.

“Is that-”

“I'm sure it is.”

“We better let him in.” As told one of them shuffled over to the door and unlocked it to usher their new late guest inside. A little breathless and flushed the employee let YunHo in whilst greeting him a good evening. Flashing a charming smile the taller reciprocated the act and hurried inside.

“I am sorry for the inconvenience,” YunHo apologized with a deep bow and before he could inquire where the two drunkards could be found, he recognized JaeJoong's singing voice and HeeChul's hysterical snickers coming from the dressing section. He sighed deeply when he walked over without the three saleswomen following him.

“For Christ's sake, what are you _doing_?” YunHo hissed when he spotted HeeChul twirling around himself over and over whilst giggling hysterically.

“Spinnin' 'round,” HeeChul slurred heavily and upon being stopped by YunHo his world was still spinning. Curiously he found two YunHo's glaring at him. “Didn' know ya have a twin,” he hiccuped and grinned foolishly when he tried to touch the second YunHo only to be greeted with thin air.

“Pull yourself together, Hee,” YunHo sighed and led the older towards the cushioned seat where said one flopped giggling onto. “Seriously, what are you _doing_ here,” he muttered when he pulled the veil from HeeChul's head.

“Heeey, thaddis mine,” the older whined with a full pout but didn't hold YunHo back from putting the veil back where it belonged.

“Where's Jae?” he then inquired when he registered JaeJoong's singing voice turning into a soft humming and swallowed his saliva when he found said one across the dressing section in front of a mirror.

A lopsided grin spread over JaeJoong's flushed face when he registered YunHo in the reflection of the mirror. “Yunniiiiiiiie,” he chimed adoringly and swivvled around in his wedding dress.

“Jae, what-” YunHo muttered, a little tongue tied and awed at the appearance, he had to admit, was stunning despite being all kinds of wrong. Instead of an answer he found himself with a handful of JaeJoong snuggling against his figure.

JaeJoong wrapped his arms around YunHo's neck and buried his nose into the taller's neck. YunHo found himself speechless, his arms wounding around the smaller figure out of habit when he coudln't stop staring at the reflection in the mirror showing off JaeJoong's back in the wedding dress. He would lie to himself if he denied how beautiful the silky piece of garment looked on his lover.

“YunHo-yah,” JaeJoong slurred endearingly when he lifted his head and stared into YunHo's eyes. The latter had to gulp at the affection lying in JaeJoong's glazed eyes and could do nothing but hum in response. A pout scurried over JaeJoong's lips when he furrowed his eyebrows. “Why won' chu marry me?”

A little taken aback YunHo could do nothing but blink. “Come again?” he muttered and eyed his lover curiously. He really wondered why JaeJoong would even _ask_.

“Aren' I pretty?” JaeJoong slurred instead and YunHo laughed softly at that.

“Well you certainly don't need to wear a dress for that,” YunHo replied and cupped JaeJoong's face. “You're always pretty to me,” he breathed and JaeJoong grinned foolishly at that.

“I'm a fluffy princess,” JaeJoong announced giggling when he pulled from YunHo's hands and twirled around in his dress. Lost for words at JaeJoong's jumping and very drunken thoughts YunHo stayed silent. Pouting once more JaeJoong wound his arms around YunHo's neck and looked deep into the latter's eyes, “Why won' chu marry me?”

This time YunHo laughed softly and tried to suppress another one at JaeJoong's puffed cheeks. “Pabo. We've been married for the past five years,” he declared with an amused smile and had JaeJoong pouting again.

“But iddis differen',” JaeJoong interjected and snuggled his face into YunHo's chest. “I wandde offishal one,” he mumbled softly and YunHo had to admit that he couldn't find a good reply to that. Tightening his hold around JaeJoong he kissed the top of his head and whispered a sweet promise that was only meant for them.

Grinning widely JaeJoong willingly agreed to get changed and staggered into the dressing booth. Of course YunHo had to unzip the dress and forced himself out of the booth when JaeJoong all but wanted to pounce him. Pouting unhappily JaeJoong fixed a few of his messy strands when he came out of the booth in his normal attire. He insisted on taking the dress with him though. HeeChul by then had completely passed out on his seat and YunHo tried his best to get the older concious.

“Watch him. Just, just stay there and don't move an inch,” YunHo declared when he had dragged the two drunkards towards the shop's door and motioned for them to really not set a single foot forward. HeeChul leaned heavily on JaeJoong's shoulder and barely was able to walk straight. JaeJoong at least didn't stumble more over his own feet as he normally did when being drunk albeit carrying the dress around with him.

“I'm really sorry for this mess,” YunHo bowed deeply to the three saleswomen who in response only shook their heads.

“Nothing happened. No worries.”

“We won't tell!”

At that YunHo smiled apologetically at them with a soft thanks. Furrowing his eyebrows in thought he got hold of his wallett.

“YunHo-ssi, really. There is no need-”

“I will pay for the dress,” YunHo interjected. “He won't leave it here so that is the least I can do.” He paid for the dress along with a high tip. The three women stared stunned after the three retreating figures when they left the shop. They surely would not forget this evening for a lifetime. Unlike HeeChul and JaeJoong.

 

When JaeJoong woke up the next morning with the worst hangover of his life he groaned against YunHo's chest and cursed the brigthness of the sun. YunHo only snickered and held the other tighter to his chest.

When JaeJoong snuggled closer his eyes fell onto his warddrobe. Furrowing his eyebrows he stared at the ivory dress hanging in front of it. “What the fuck. Why is there a wedding dress in my wardrobe?” This time YunHo couldn't suppress his laughter.

*****

Wedding dress, wedding dress, you are a white feathered angel

Ah ah let's become happy ah ah forever you and I ah ah will you marry me?


End file.
